1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses that include an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and electron injection electrode, wherein excitons, which are generated by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode being united in the organic emission layer, emit light by falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses requiring no additional light sources, and thus, they may be driven by a low voltage, and may be formed to be thin and lightweight. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have excellent characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid response rates, all of which have drawn attention as next generation display apparatuses.